


lowkey

by sirensangel



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Ford is really a lady killer part three, He's dating the hottest girl in school and no one believes him, Reader has a thing for nerds, Secret Girlfriend Trope, So do I, backupsmore, univeristy!ford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirensangel/pseuds/sirensangel
Summary: Lowkey' no one's gotta know, just us and the moon 'til the sun starts wakin' 'Stanford Pines has six fingers, a twin brother and a girlfriend. If he would play two truths and a lie with this phrase, he’d instantly lose. Not because one of them is a lie, but because all of them are true. So when he’s accused of lying, you decided to show everyone that Stanford Pines is anything but a liar.( or where you can’t keep your relationship a secret and decided it was time to let every bully know that even if Stanford Pines was a nerd, he was your nerd.)





	lowkey

**Author's Note:**

> This short fanfiction is inspired by NIKI's song Lowkey ! Have some university Ford because I love him.

“ What’s wrong ?” You asked, pulling yourself away from him.

Ford shook his head vigorously, trailing after your lips when you broke your kiss apart. You find it adorable, yet you pushed him back on the bed, halting your little make-out session when you see how distracted he was. You sat above his waist, stroking his cheek with one thumb, his flaming skin warm against yours.

“ You didn’t like it ?”

“ N-No !” He stammered, holding your shoulder reassuringly, “ You’re wonderful as always. I, I like it, trust me.”

“ Okay, I trust you,” You chuckled, patting his cheek before flopping to lie next to him. You rubbed little circles atop his chest, feeling the fabric of his vest.

When he opened his dorm room to reveal himself you just had to jump into his arms to kiss him like there was no tomorrow. You can’t help it, the undershirt and wool sweater combination was enough to make your knees weak, especially when his hair is slightly ruffled, not to mention his glasses. You do have a soft spot for nerds, this one specifically, so when he kept on staring at the ceiling as you fawned over him, you know something is wrong.

“ If you’re worried about me getting caught in the boy’s dorm, you don’t have to. I'll tell them I got lost, even if I’ve been here for nearly a year. They’ll buy it because everyone thinks that I’m just some dumb, rich Malibu girl. I’m not even from Malibu !”

The wind blew against the window, fluttering your forgotten physics paper on the table. All thoughts of your work abandoned as you lay with Ford.

Ford smiled at you sadly, “ They should know better. You’re brilliant and hard working. You never took your parent’s money and background for granted. They shouldn’t underestimate you, sweetheart.”

“ Are you always a sweet talker, Stanford Pines ?” You grinned, kissing his cheek, to which he replied by wrapping both his arms around your waist.

“ Speaking about talkers, you should tell me what’s wrong. You’ve been distracted the whole day, when I saw you this morning in English class you didn’t argue with Professor Alan. You didn’t argue with the professors in economics or maths either.”

“ It’s just,” He sighed, collecting his nerves before giving in to your pleading look, “ You’re gorgeous. You’re stunning and everyone adores you. I adore you. That’s why I’m willing to keep this a secret, to keep us a secret”

You finally knew what’s wrong and sat up immediately, looking at him apologetically, “ Look, Ford, it’s not that I don’t want to tell them, it’s just that I know if I do, word will spread fast. And me dating you is not that easy, there are a few people that don’t want us to be together. People who don’t understand.”

“ You mean your parents, ex-boyfriend, best friends, classmates, and professors ?”

Your parents have always tried to pair you up with boys from your neighborhood, boys who were on the same network as your capitalist father, boys who want you for nothing more than social status and self-esteem. That’s why you failed and screwed up all your university entrance exams on purpose to the point where your parents couldn’t bribe anyone to let you in, just so you can enter Backupsmore and escape being some kind of paraded trophy.

Even if you can’t escape your background, you were still glad you abandoned everything to go here. That’s how you met Ford, the only man who has ever genuinely liked you for who you are, beneath all the money and glamour.

Yet, the constant pressure from your lifestyle was still there, threatening your relationship. You can’t even go to the movies together. You had to painfully turn down his offer yesterday to go downtown to watch a sci-fi movie. _Alien and Bicycle Boy_ was playing and he had to watch it alone since everyone else was also in the theaters to watch_ Murder Cabin_.

“ Look,” He started and you could cry at how sad he sounded, “ There’s a book fair tomorrow downtown at six, you can come by to my class at five and we can grab a quick dinner by that diner you like so much before we head out. We can ride my bicycle and we’ll have our first city date. My two wheels isn’t exactly a sleek vintage car, but it has a functional night light. What do you say ?”

Your cheeks hurt from how bad you’re smiling and even if your mind was shouting at you to turn down his offer, your heart was soaring and you could already picture the two of your sharing a milkshake. Any thoughts of your parents, ex-boyfriends, and friends evaporated form your mind and your heart leaped out of your chest to tell him that you’d love to.

The look on his face was enough to make you kiss him again.

* * *

You were on your way to Ford’s last class, the physics laboratory was a long way from your business class, but it was closer to the exit gate. All dressed up and giddy, you carry his coat in your hands, the one that he had left around your shoulders a few days past. You didn’t see him wearing one today and considering how he takes almost every subject, he must’ve had no time to go back and fetch it.

You were about to make your last turn when you could hear voices from the other side of the hallway.

“ You have a girlfriend? No way, freak fingers here have a date! Oh, I’m dying to know which poor girl are you taking with you tonight to that book fair. She must be real ugly to have been so desperate to go out with you.”

The trail of booming laughter sent your blood boiling and you saw Richard Dickson on the other end with his friends, the baseball team captain sneering down at Ford. Your heart clenched at the sight of him. He was standing proud, trying to not give in to the boys that surrounded him like piranhas. Ford was tall, despite everything, and eye level with the bully his next words nearly sent you bursting into tears.

“ My girlfriend is not ugly. She’s anything but that. She’s brilliant and sweet and she’s not dating me out of pity. She’s doing that because she loves me and she’s going to enjoy her date tonight to the book fair, so if you’ll excuse me it’s almost six, I have to leave.”

Ford circled him to make his way to his bike, to which the boys replied to with a guffaw of laughter. The loud noise attracted more people and nearly everyone who had just finished classes came by to watch, whispering to themselves.

“ You’re driving her around in that rusty piece of shit? Oh, you’ve sunk real low, haven’t you Ford? Making up imaginary girlfriends who’d ride around town with you on that thing. Tell me, what’s her name ?”

You stood still, itching to know what he’ll say before you swoop in. You suddenly felt nervous, heart pounding in your chest.

He said your name confidently, without a second thought, smiling at them as if he had just bested them in a game of chest. That was enough to send you running towards Ford.

“ You think we’ll believe you’re dating –“

“ Sorry, I’m late Ford !” You called out, going in between the two boys, ignoring Richard and beaming up at your boyfriend, “ I brought your coat with me, are you ready to go on our date ?”

Everyone went still as if they were suddenly mute. Richard himself was gawking at you, before turning away bashfully. You always knew the baseball captain liked you, even after you rejected his confession. To see that Ford had a chance with you when he didn’t was enough to send him back to his dorm in shame, your hand laced around Ford’s in front of the entire university. You even swore you saw your principal drop his mug of coffee.

“ Sorry, you all must be watching because you’re confused,” You declared, “ Stanford Pines is my boyfriend. He has been for a while now and if anyone wants to say anything about it I decide you say it now. Oh and Richard, tell your buddies to stop bullying my boyfriend or I’ll buy your houses and have your cars taken away.”

You put on your tightest smile for Richard and he nodded knowingly.

“ Now, is everyone going to continue staring or you’re going to allow me to kiss my boyfriend in peace ?”

At the mention of PDA, everyone dispersed like ships in the night, their shocked faces still plastered across their faces as they make their way to their destinations. Even Ford looked awe-struck, cheeks red and eyes wide. You whistled at him, calling his attention as you loop your arms around him.

“ Everyone’s going to come for you now,” Ford murmured almost apologetically above your lips, “ Your parents-“

“Let them. Let them know that I have an amazing boyfriend who’s a complete nerd and loves me genuinely. Let them know that I won’t trade you for anything, not even for a secret relationship.”

He kissed you, sweetly, gently and you can’t help but feel happy even if you know you’ll receive an earful from a lot of people tomorrow. But tonight, just for tonight, you’re wrapping your hands around Ford’s waist as his books sit on your lap.You can still even taste the strawberry milkshake against your lips.

He talked about vampires lurking in the woods as you lay your head against his back, the bicycle’s lamp guiding you into the night.


End file.
